Always On My Mind
by LMG
Summary: He’d been on Harry’s mind since the day he met him, really met him. H/D ---ON HIATUS SEE AUTHORS NOTES, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Thank you to Malombra for being such a great BETA, though she has not yet got her hands on this one yet.

Summary: He'd been on Harry's mind since the day he met him, really met him.

AU.

ENJOY!

**ALWAYS ON MY MIND**

He had been on Harry's mind since the day he had met him, really met him, not that childish-rival-cause-I-am-better-than-you kind of met but the hi-I'm-Draco-thanks-for-killing-the-Dark-Lord kind of met. When Harry had picked his jaw up off the floor, he had smiled shyly and returned the hand shake.

That was months ago when he had come back from who knew where to live here again. Harry had tried to keep his mind on other things and, for the most part, it had worked. But tonight, seeing him here in the sexiest tuxedo he had ever seen, all his dreams of the last few months came back to haunt him. He had seen him when he had come in and basically, Harry had run and hid. The Ministry party had gone on around him as he stood against the wall. He hadn't wanted to come to this party tonight and though now he was glad that he had, he was still hiding.

"Hide much, Potter?" Came the laughing voice from the other side of the plant he had been hiding behind.

"Shut up." Harry grumbled to the red head standing in front of him.

"Ohhh," Ginny sang in a lame attempt at a scary sounding voice, "somebody's uncomfortable."

Harry felt his face flush red and he lowered his eyes so as not to see her understanding shining in them. She was the only one who truly knew him anymore. Ron and Hermione had been married for a few years now and since they were expecting their first child, Harry had slowly distanced himself from them. From everyone actually. Except Ginny, that bitch wouldn't leave him alone for anything. He had tried bribing her but all that that had gained him was a slap on the back of the head and a forced agreement for him to do whatever her sick little mind could come up with. Hence, the party he was currently attending.

"Is it time to go yet?" Harry pouted as he crossed his arms.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him mockingly. "No," she answered as she pulled him out from behind the large tree-like plant he had been hiding behind. "You still owe me three dances first."

"You're such a mean bitch, Gin." Harry snapped as he followed her onto the floor.

"Why thank you Harry. I do try." She grinned as she moved with him in the slow dance. She grinned again at the glare they received from a certain someone. She leaned up and whispered in Harry's ear, delighting in the response she got from both individuals. "Did I tell you that Stanford asked after you again?"

Both men froze, one because her actions looked intimate and the other at the mention of the man's name.

"Ginny," Harry complained as he shivered in disgust. "Why did I ever tell you I was gay?"

Ginny pulled back and grinned at him. She brushed his long bangs away from his forehead and kissed him on the nose. "To keep my brothers from killing you for breaking my poor little innocent heart?"

Harry snorted at her, "innocent my arse."

"Hey!" Ginny slapped his arm, "watch it bud or I am going to tell Stanford you asked about him tonight."

"You wouldn't?" Harry questioned, the horror of what would happen shining clearly in his eyes if she did. The only ones that knew of Harry's 'preference' were the Weasley's, Hermione, and the one guy he had dated since the war ended and he was a muggle and didn't count.

"Wouldn't I?" Ginny asked back, wide smirk on her face.

"My God Gin, that was worthy of a Slytherin." Harry said in fake awe.

"Shut up you." Ginny said as they both laughed. "Speaking of Slytherin, I see Malfoy finally made it tonight." She watched Harry's face closely for his reaction. Only her closeness to Harry let her see the hidden vulnerability in his eyes.

"Yeah, I met him a few months ago. Threw me for quite a loop when he thanked me for 'offing the bad guy' as he says. Very weird."

Ginny hummed at that but didn't say anything else. A few minutes went by as she watched the other man watch them. When it was obvious that Harry wasn't going to say anything else she spoke again.

"Rumor around the office is that he came back to go to St. Mungo's." She said with a secret smile.

"He's a Medi-wizard?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence lasted for a few minutes before his curiosity got the better of him. "Why does he need St. Mungo's? Is he sick?"

"Not that I am aware of." Was all that Ginny would say.

Harry hummed and then bit his lip when she didn't say anything else. He didn't want to know, he kept telling himself. His interest was purely professional, he was a Medi-wizard himself, after all. He didn't work at St. Mungo's though. After the war Madam Pomfrey decided she wanted to retire and stayed only long enough for Harry to get his license before leaving to a more warm and less-stressful environment. He had gotten a letter from her last week claiming that she should have moved to Hawaii a long time ago. Harry missed her something fierce but would never tell her that as she would insist on coming back here.

"Then why does he need St. Mungo's services?"

"I- it's only rumors Harry…" Ginny hesitated to tell him as she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Well?" Harry demanded when she didn't go any further.

"One of his kids is sick." Ginny said softly.

Harry froze. He was married and had kids. All his private little fantasies faded away in a fizzling heartbeat. When would he ever learn not to get his hopes up? "How sick?"

"They don't know. That's why they came back here."

"This is only rumor, right?" Harry said hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but I heard it from Dad." Ginny watched as Harry's face fell. He had never been able to keep his emotions from showing clearly to anyone who knew him well enough.

"I see." Harry said before falling silent. He swung Ginny around, not really paying attention to their dancing. They passed the next dance in silence. Ginny saw out of the corner of her eye that they were being watched very carefully. She debated whether or not to tell Harry the rest of the rumors. The only one that she knew had a possibility of being true was the one about the sick kid. The other-well, it was hopeful, for Harry, if they were true but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

As the music changed she begged off, saying she needed to go to the restroom. With a grin and an admonishment not to go back into hiding, she left Harry at the edge of the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am not sure how many chapters this will have but it just hit me and I needed to get it out and posted. This did NOT get sent to my BETA, my one-shots rarely do. However, it was pointed there were some mistakes, I offer this re-post. I fixed some other things I found wrong as well. That's what you get when you want to post something before it has been gone over with a fine tooth comb. My apologies.

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Thank you to Malombra for being such great a BETA though she has not seen this yet.

Summary: He'd been on Harry's mind since the day he met him, really met him.

AU.

ENJOY!

**ALWAYS ON MY MIND**

Chapter Two

Though Ginny had left him at the edge of the dance floor and told him not to hide again, Harry couldn't help himself. He wanted to leave but knew he would be hunted down and cursed badly if he did. So, he made his way over to the bar and asked for a water. Being a Medi-Wizard he didn't condone the use of alcohol. He had never drank in his life and he never would. He sipped the ice-cold water as he slowly looked around the room.

He noticed the side long glances of quite a few beautiful women but as usual ignored them. He walked the perimeter of the ballroom as he waited for Ginny to return. He was lost in thought so he didn't see the man who had stepped into his path.

"Potter." Came a silky voice that pulled him from his chaotic thoughts.

Startled, he lifted wide green eyes to see soft blue eyes watching him. "Malfoy. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I am well. Thank you." He desperately wanted to ask the other man the myriad questions that were running through his mind but managed not to.

They stood there awkwardly neither knowing what to say next. Harry could feel his face heating up. He had to bite his lips to keep him from saying anything and he was startled to see the other man's eyes drop to his now red lips. His face reddened even more as the other man wet his own bottom lip with a quick flick of his tongue.

"Harry?" Turning quickly he saw Ginny behind him and missed the narrowing of the man's eyes behind him. The woman standing confidently in front of him did, however. She didn't even stop the sly grin as she nodded to the other man, "Malfoy."

"Ms. Weasley."

"Would you like to join us at our table?" Ginny saw Harry's eyes widen and the pleading look in them but just ignored them. This was the perfect opportunity to get the two of them together and she would make it happen.

"Okay." Even if the dark-haired man before her didn't hear the hesitation in his voice she saw it in his face.

Harry just shook his head at his best friend and turned back to the man behind him. "This way." He said with a small smile as he pointed the way to the other side of the room.

It escaped his notice the blonde-haired man stepped quickly up and situated himself in between the two. Ginny noticed though and couldn't keep the triumphant grin from her face. He was interested just like she had thought. Now what to do to make sure they get together?

As they sat down she was still searching for something to say. She didn't even acknowledge the envious glares as the other single women in the room made their displeasure known to her that she was now monopolizing the two most eligible bachelors times. Ginny could care less what anyone thought but she was damn sure going to make sure Harry didn't find out.

"So, what are you doing now, Malfoy?" Ginny thought it was a good question Harry asked. She could work with this.

"I run Malfoy Enterprises."

Harry's scrunching of his face in confusion was always an adorable sight, or so Ginny had always thought. She could tell that Malfoy thought the same. "Forgive me, but what is Malfoy Enterprises?"

Ginny could feel Harry tense beside her. She was entranced by the young man before her as well, though not as much as she knew Harry was. "We have a few subsidiaries but mostly we deal in Potions Research and Development."

"Wow." Harry then grinned and Ginny was thankful to see the interest in Malfoy's eyes flare even more. "Hey, maybe we can get together to talk about some potions I need. The new Potions Master at Hogwarts is not as…competent as Professor Snape was. I normally send to St. Mungo's for the Potions I need but I sometimes have to wait a long time to get them."

Malfoy nodded, "you work at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, I am the Medi-Wizard."

Harry was glowing with pride and Ginny was now absolutely positive that the two belonged together. After five minutes of conversation the two had proven that they had grown up and could act like adults. It was also clear that the interest was therefore them both. Now how to exploit that?

Ginny had always thought she had been sorted into the wrong house. Now, to prove it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Does anyone know what FanBox is?

ENJOY!

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Thank you to Malombra for being such great a BETA though she has not seen this yet.

Summary: He'd been on Harry's mind since the day he met him, really met him.

AU.

ENJOY!

**ALWAYS ON MY MIND**

Chapter Three

Ginny watched as the two gorgeous men drew closer together the longer they talked. She doubted they even realized what they were doing so entranced they were with the other. She had to bite her lip, hard, to keep from smirking. She hadn't come up with a suitable plan yet but she would think of something.

Harry's black, shaggy, hair was a direct compliment to Draco's sleek, straight, blonde hair. Their expressions were the same- interested but cautious. Harry was slightly shorter than Draco's 5 ft 9 in height so he had to look up. Draco was taking clear advantage of that by leaning slightly forward and looking down so it looked like they were on the verge of kissing. If they got any closer they would, Ginny was sure.

She hadn't wanted to tell Harry the 'unconfirmed' rumors she had heard. That Draco had finally come back to London after 3 years traveling around for his company. That Draco wasn't married. That Draco was gay. That Draco had had the biggest, _biggest_, crush on Harry while in school.

And the biggest one was that Draco's kids weren't really his kids. They were from the orphanage he had started in his seventh year. It wasn't a secret. Everyone, _everyone with kids_, had had an unofficial contract with DM Enterprise for the safety and well-being of their children. No matter what side they had been on- they knew their kids would be taken care of.

In fact, Harry had students in his infirmary right now that had spent the years of the war safe and secure under Draco's diligent guard. She knew Harry was aware of the Orphanage, he donated many galleons every year to it, but she was sure he didn't make the connection between the two. Which didn't surprise her. Harry had been a little preoccupied during school and the war and then his training. He kept himself away from the general public. He didn't read the Daily Prophet. He didn't listen to gossip. He kept to the Hogwarts infirmary, her family's house, and occasionally out with her when she managed to bribe him. He was one of the strongest individuals she had ever know but the depth of his heart amazed her.

She also knew that Harry was harboring a deep seated crush on the beautiful Slytherin. Ginny watched as Harry's face was open and he was laughing. Something they hadn't seen him really do in a long time. It bode well for the future.

Thankfully, since she hadn't come up with a plan yet, Draco took a chance. He had blanched when he had heard the name of the Potions Master who was supplying the potions for the infirmary. Only Ginny recognized the glint in his eyes as a plan and she rejoiced, silently of course.

"I would like to come and check out your supply cabinet to see what you are in need of. Will tomorrow around 2pm be a good time for you?" Draco's voice was even and professional but the glint was more pronounced.

Harry looked startled for one second before he beamed at the other man. "Your input would be invaluable, Draco. Could we make it 3pm though, there is a staff meeting at 1pm and I am not sure how long that will last?"

"That will be fine." Since Harry was shorter than him he didn't see the curios gleam in the Slytherin's eyes. But Ginny could.

Ginny finally felt that she had something to add that would help the plan that she knew Draco had barely thought of move along quicker than he would expect. "Harry, isn't Brown in the infirmary right now?"

Before Harry could answer Draco interrupted, "Josh Brown?"

Harry looked confused before he nodded slowly, "yes, do you know him?"

Ginny held her breath here. She had no clue how Harry was going to take this information.

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "He is one of my kids."

Harry shook his head and his eyes narrowed. "That's not possible, Brown is in fourth year. You would have had to be 10 when he was born!"

It was Draco's turn to look startled and then he laughed, which only angered Harry more, before speaking, "Josh Brown lives in my Orphanage. He has since he was nine."

Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh."

Ginny jumped into the tense silence. "I had heard that you were here to take another one of your kids to St. Mungo's for treatment."

Harry shot a glare at Ginny. He had just made a fool of himself and she was asking about rumors! What kind of friend was she?

"Yes, little Shea Britton. She has contracted leukemia." You could practically hear his sorrow.

"Leukemia? But she's a witch!" Harry was shocked. As a Medi-wizard he knew it should be impossible for a witch or wizard to get a muggle disease.

Draco sighed, "she's a Squib, Harry."

Harry froze, eyes wide with pain, "oh, Merlin."

Draco watched as Harry's green eyes softened and filled with pain. He seemed to slump in his seat.

The three at the table seemed to ignore the party-goers around them.

"How old is she?" Ginny was surprised that it was herself that asked the question.

Draco took a deep breath but didn't look away from Harry. "She's four."

"Is there no help for her?"

Draco sighed and finally glanced away from Harry. He fiddled with his almost empty glass as it was clear he was trying to find a way to tell the always sympathetic Gryffindor what he had been told just today. "They say she doesn't have enough magic for the potions to work on her."

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered into the silence his statement had made. She just knew Harry was hurting. She had never knew someone with as big a heart as he had. And he loved kids. He hated to see any child in pain or danger.

"What about muggle methods? There are some that work on certain types of leukemia." Harry had struggled for a minute to get his emotions under control and he was grateful when he felt the familiar feeling of, well, it was hard to explain, he had a mindframe he settled into whenever he needed to be without emotions. It was how he managed to survive the war. "I have a list of contacts in the muggle world that may be able to help her."

Draco stared at Harry for a few minutes. He knew Harry would feel guilty which was why he hadn't wanted to bring this up. He shot a black look at the red head on the other side of the table and was shocked when he got a smirk in return. Why that little Weasel! "Harry, I-"

Harry reached out and laid his hand on Draco's. "I want to help."

The two men looked into each others eyes for a very long time. The only one who noticed was the sharp eyed red head sitting across from them. On the outside she was smiling gently but on the inside she was jumping up and down, shouting in triumph, and smirking.

Of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone,

I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and thoughts that were sent to me about my mother. I never expected it and it warmed my heart.

Mom passed away on Monday at 8pm. She slowly fell into a coma and her body just gave out.

I am sorry but I am putting everything on hold for right now. I don't know for how long but I had to at least let you all know.

Your well wishes and prayers were welcomed.

Thank you for all your kind words.

She is now at peace and I will forever remember her that way.

LMG


End file.
